everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
New Alexandria (Halo: Reach)
{Cutscene} Fades in to Noble Six, alone, sitting inside the troop bay of a Pelican. New Alexandria, Eposz August 23, 2552, 18:57 Hours View switches to the inside of the troop bay looking out. Burning skyscrapers and building lights fill the night sky. After staring out for a long time, Six stands up and holsters a DMR. The Pelican slows down above a rooftop with two Falcons. Six steps out and meets Carter-A259 while the Pelican flies away. *'Commander Carter-A259': "Your report will have to wait, Lieutenant. The Covenant are jamming all comms to Command. Kat needs your help running a counter-op." The two Spartans walk to the Falcons, with one already taking off. *'Carter-A259': "It’s good to have you back." *'Noble Six': "Sorry I came alone." *'Carter-A259': "Make him proud." Carter turns and slowly walks away as Six stops in front of the Falcon. {Gameplay} Fly By Night *'Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320 (COM)': “Get your wings back on, Lieutenant. You’re flying this Falcon.” Six gets in the Falcon. *'Kat-B320': Covenant have deployed comm jammers at the highrises across the city. When I find them, you hit them. Hard. *'Kat-B320': Stand-by Six. One of our Trooper squads went silent after the hospital got hit. I'll mark the location. Complete objective, and take out that jammer. A burning skyscraper nearby collapses. Six flies to the hospital. He lands at the entrance and enters. A small squad of Grunts meet him, supported by a Engineer. *'Female Trooper': Contacts! Two at ten'o'clock. I'll hold them off until you get to the other side! *'Trooper': Move that door away! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! Six climbs down lower and lower, engaging some Covenant. *'Female Trooper': More Brutes! Stay back, you stinking bastards! Six reaches the bottom and defeats the small Covenant squad. He then enters a hallway filled with Brutes. As Six engages some Brutes, he/she hears some Troopers attempting to fight. *'Female Trooper': I said back off, you nasty son of a bitch! Six finds some Troopers fighting the remaining Brutes. Six assists them. *'Female Trooper': Thanks for the assist Spartan. Jammer's right over here. Six overloads the jammer and heads back to the stairs. *'Kat-B320': Noble Two to Noble Six. I'm showing a hospital jammer offline. Nice work. Soon as you can, I need you back in your Falcon. Suddenly, a group of Elites fly in and engage Six and the Troopers. *'Kat-B320': Noble Two to Noble Six. You've got incoming tangos! *'Female Trooper': We've got jumpers! *'Trooper': Damn! Look how they move! Six and Troopers defeat the Elites. They then moves back up to the stairs, where he engages an Ultra Elite and some Skirmishers. *'Trooper': We're good here sir. You can head back to your bird. Six gets back upstairs and into his Falcon. As he takes off, another skyscraper collapses. Note: At this point, one of the two random side missions happen. {Cutscene} Inside the Olympic Tower, Noble Six joins up with the rest of Noble Team. Kat is fixing a comm unit, with her helmet on the floor. Jun looks out with a pair of binoculars. Emile sits at the side, sharpening his kukri, and Carter stands against the far wall. *'Warrant Officer Jun-A266': "Look at this place. Used to be the crown jewel... Not anymore. Hey, you made it." *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "It's a regular family reunion." Six looks at him, and loosens his hand to show Jorge’s dog tags dangling from it. *'Emile-A239': "Keep ‘em. He gave them to you. (points at himself with his kukri) I'll honor him my own way." *'Jun-A266': "Jorge always said he would never leave Reach." *'Emile-A239': "(laughs) The big man was sentimental..." *'Carter-A259': "He gave his life thinking he just saved the planet. We should all be so lucky." Carter walks toward the window, beside Jun. *'Jun-A266': "Sir, that true about Gauntlet, Red and Echo Teams assigned to civilian evac ops?" Carter turns to Kat, knowing she is responsible for the leak. *'Cater-A259': “Those are senior-level communiques...” *'Catherine-B320': “I hear what I hear. Point is, why put Spartans on defensive deployments?” *'Cater-A259': "I need that link to SATCOM, Kat." *'Catherine-B320': "Chasing it, but this comm has more shrapnel than transceivers... You didn’t answer my question." *'Carter-A259': "You want to know if we're losing?" *'Catherine-B320': "I know we're losing! I just want to know if we've lost." Carter looks out to the city when beeping breaks the silence. *'Catherine-B320': "Colonel Holland. Hailing us! What is he doing on an open channel?" *'Carter-A259': "Let’s hear it." *'Colonel Urban Holland': "-near the southwest quadrant of the city, over? Sierra Two-Five-Nine, if you are receiving, I am authorizing override of radio security protocols to link with this channel." *'Carter-A259': "How long for a secure link?" *'Catherine-B320': "I can’t guarantee secure anymore." *'Carter-A259': "Could the Covenant trace it to us?" *'Catherine-B320': "I could." *'Colonel Holland': "Noble Leader, this is a Priority One hail. If you are receiving, acknowledge immediately." Kat hands Carter the communicator. *'Catherine-B320': "Keep it brief." *'Carter-A259': "Carter here... Yes, sir." Carter walks toward the window as Jun notices something through his binoculars, and leans forward. *'Jun-A266': "We’ve got movement. Multiple Covenant vehicles vacating the area...and they’re in a hurry." *'Emile-A239': "How often do you see Covenant retreat for no reason?" *'Catherine-B320': "Radiation flare! Big! Forty million roentgens!" *'Carter-A259': "Just lost Holland. What’s going on?" *'Catherine-B320': "Atomic excitement scrambled the signal. Ninety million now!” *'Carter-A259': "Source?" *'Catherine-B320': "Airborne. Close!" *'Carter-A259': "How close?" Covenant ships begins glassing the nearby area, creating a large shockwave. The Spartans fall to the ground to take cover as the explosion destroys the windows and pressure waves force air into the building. Switch to Kat's view. *'Catherine-B320': "That close!" The Spartans get on their feet, and Kat picks up her helmet. They run towards two elevators. Carter, Emile and Jun take one while Kat and Noble Six take the other one. Kat closes the elevator door and starts it. The elevators rush down the building as Kat puts on her helmet. *'Catherine-B320': "First glassing? Me too. Don’t worry, I’m on it. Our best option is a fallout bunker in Sublevel 2. Ninety-six metres northeast. We get orders from Holland, sir?" *'Carter-A259': "We’re being redeployed to Sword Base." *'Jun-A266': "Sword?! Covenant own it now!" *'Carter-A259': “Which is why they want us for a torch and burn op. Keep Dr. Halsey’s excavation data from falling into enemy hands." Carter’s elevator stops first and the three Spartans rush out. *'Catherine-B320': "If it hasn’t already." Six and Kat rush out from their elevator as the other three enter the bunker’s entrance. *'Carter-A259': "Maybe, but according to Holland, the Covenant are still hunting for something.” Carter, Jun and Emile reach the bunker’s entrance and hurry Six and Kat. *'Catherine-B320': "When does he get off calling a demolition op Priority One-" Kat’s sentence is cut off as a Needle Rifle round pierces through her helmet, leaving a small hole on it. Kat falls on the floor; Six holds her body, takes her holstered Pistol and begin shooting the Phantom above them. The others come to assist with Assault Rifles, but the Phantom flies away. Six throws away the emptied Pistol and drags Kat’s body into the bunker. *'Carter-A259': "Come on! Come on! Get in!" *'Jun-A266': "Let’s go, come on!" *'Civilian': "Close the doors! Faster!" Six puts Kat’s body on the floor. The bunker’s door closes, and Kat's foot gets caught on the door and moves. Fade to black. Note: At this point, the game's subtitles show several lines of dialog being said by civilians in the darkness, but none of them are heard in-game. August 26, 2552 03:00 Hours Fades in to Noble Team, led by Jun, walking out to the destroyed city. Kat's body is in Carter’s hands. Jun throws a signal flare to the ground, and waves as a Pelican slowly comes into view for extraction. Fade to black. Level ends.